


I've Got You

by ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Also Misty is a useless lesbian we been knew, Cordelia is afraid of opening her heart again, F/F, Fluff, Misty is being chivalrous and sweet the entire time, just enough though no one gets hurt, mostly fluff with a taste of angst, she just wants to make Cordelia smile, theyre precious, we love a pair of picnic bitch girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine/pseuds/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine
Summary: Cordelia has a hard day on an anniversary from the past, and Misty takes it upon herself to surprise her and attempt to make her feel better.





	I've Got You

"Hey Coco... D'you know if anybody's seen Delia?" Misty wondered aloud, worried as she hadn't seen Cordelia all day. She'd skipped out on their usual breakfast and morning coffee together on their bedroom balcony without a word, and by the time she had arrived at the greenhouse an hour ago to teach her class of older girls, Cordelia and her younger ones had already cleaned up and cleared out from their morning session.  
  
Coco looked up from where she stood at the kitchen island, swirling a fork around in a salad and smiling sympathetically at Misty.  
  
"She's gotta be around here somewhere, Mist, I saw her earlier this morning. We didn't get to talk much though, she seemed pretty in her own head... Queenie told me to expect that today, though."  
  
"What? Why would Queenie expect... What's today?" Misty wondered, growing more concerned as Coco kept speaking, her tone somber and much softer than usual.  
  
"Mist... Today would have been her anniversary... Ten years, I think. And even though she hated the guy, and from what I know all of the old girls did too... Queenie said she was always pretty sentimental, always planning these big, elaborate nights for them when their anniversary or his birthday came around, so having a day like this might be pretty unsettling and sad for her. Poor thing... She's been through so much." Coco sighed, sympathetic to everything her Supreme had gone through before she had arrived. "I'm gonna go find Mallory, we were supposed to go for a walk since it's so nice out. See you later, Misty."  
  
Coco bid Misty goodbye quickly, leaving her alone to think about everything Cordelia was probably feeling that day and why she wanted to be left alone.  
  
After a few minutes of saddened thought spirals, Misty looked around the kitchen and then out the window, sighing at the patch of sunlight that beamed onto the floor, the middle of which was occupied by Cordelia's fluffy old cat, Ambrose, flipped onto his back and baring his belly for the warm sunshine and any passers by who would want to give him a scratch or two. Misty's heart tugged at the sight of him, placing her dishes into the dishwasher before taking a seat next to him carefully on the floor, so not to disturb him as she reached a hand over to rub his little furry belly. She stayed there with him for a few minutes as her mind wandered, and eventually she came to the conclusion that she wanted to do something nice for Cordelia today to lift her mood. Nothing so obvious that it backfired and reminded her even _more_ of what the day was, but something small yet significant enough that it distracted her for the majority of the day.  
  
"What should I do for her, kitty? I don't wanna offend her, but she deserves to have some fun today-- Hey! It's a beautiful day, Coco said so. The blanket out on the line is dry, Delia just went for groceries last night... I'm gonna take her on a picnic! Shit, Ambrose, I better get started..."  
  
Misty jumped up and immediately made her way to the fridge, pulling various fruits, vegetables, cheeses and condiments from the shelves out onto the counter, trying her best to organise everything in groups of each dish she was planning on pulling together. She worked as quickly as possible, pulling together a cheese plate, a fruit salad, and a regular green salad before filling a pot of water and making her attempt at her favorite Cajun pasta salad her mama used to make when she was a child. When she moved to the cabinet of spices to grab everything she needed a soft grin crept across her face, seeing that Cordelia, without her having to ask when they'd recently gotten low, had already restocked everything with the word "Cajun" on the label. It was a sweet little reminder of how much Cordelia cared for her, as Misty was the only one who used them regularly and typically would have been the only one who noticed.  
  
By the time Misty had completed the dressing for the salad a few moments later the pasta was fully cooked through, and she quickly drained off the water and cooled the noodles down before combining it with the dressing and putting it in a large container.  
  
She finished packing up the rest of the spread along with some sparkling wine, a dessert that she had found in the freezer and a few utensils in the house's shared picnic basket (which was thankfully not in use that afternoon) and quickly ran outside to snatch the blanket off the line, rolling it up and strapping it to the bottom of the basket with the attached straps. Misty hoisted the basket up off the counter and balanced the handle in the crook of her arm, bidding a quick goodbye to Ambrose the cat as she went on her hunt for Cordelia.  
  
It took her a good few minutes of searching, until she finally found Cordelia curled up in the big leather chair in her office, knees tucked up under her chin as she flipped through a stack of old developed photos. Her eyes were red beneath her glasses, Misty could see, and the odd sniffle came from her every few moments when she flipped to the next photo.  
  
Misty watched her in silence for a few moments, before deciding she didn't want Cordelia to catch her staring in such a private moment and she knocked at the doorjamb softly, smiling gently when Cordelia jumped at the noise and their eyes met.  
  
"Hey, you." Misty smiled gently, "Could I come in?"  
  
"Oh! Hi, Mist... Of course! Come here, you." She greeted quietly, her voice cracking from the emotion that had built up inside her over the last however many minutes she'd been flipping through the photographs. She attempted to smile up at her friend in the doorway, but Misty could see right through it and set the picnic basket down, moving across the room and bending just enough so that she was eye level with Cordelia and wrapping her arms around her shoulders, squeezing lightly.  
  
"I love you, Dee." She said softly, the words barely above a whisper in Cordelia's ear. Cordelia gave her the tiniest little half smile at the words and her hug, squeezing back lightly. "Hey... You very busy?" She continued, not wanting to make Cordelia break down but needing her to know she was there for and loved her so much.  
  
"Love you too... Hm? Oh, no... I finished all of the girls' essays a few hours ago, I was just being nostalgic... Why? What's up?" She questioned, at which Misty only tugged on her hands so she was standing and gave her an adorably mischevious smirk, picking up the picnic basket as she pulled Cordelia out of the room.  
  
"Grab your car keys and a sweater, I'm takin' you on a picnic, honeybee." Misty gave her a quick peck on the cheek and pushed her towards her bedroom so she could grab a cardigan, and when she returned Cordelia took Misty's hand and held it their entire walk to her car.  
  
They walked mostly in silence the short distance to the car, but when Cordelia put the keys in the ignition she realized they didn't have a destination, and she turned to Misty to get her input.  
  
"So where are we off to, darling? And hey... What brought this on today?"  
  
Misty simply shrugged, reaching over to grab Cordelia's hand on the steering wheel in her own and squeeze softly.  
  
"Hmm... We could go to Audubon? That's close, right? It's pretty this time of year! And it was nothin', just wanted to surprise ya with somethin' cause you've been so busy, and it was just so nice out!"  
  
Cordelia left it at that and Misty was thankful she didn't question her motives further, tangling their fingers together sweetly as they drove to the park and she turned up the music on the radio, singing along quietly at first and then louder and more uninhibitedly as she recognized more and more of the songs that played.  
  
They distracted themselves singing and laughing for the entirety of the twenty minute drive, finally pulling up to the parking lot and unpacking the car together, both taking an equal load of their things despite Misty insisting she could carry it all on her own.  
  
They talked idly and giggled to themselves as they made the trek towards the shaded centre area of the park, covered with trees and grass and the perfect location for their afternoon. But despite the lightness of the mood between them now, Misty couldn't help but swallow back tears every few moments as she gazed at Cordelia while she spoke and laughed, her entire face lighting up with pure, unadulterated joy. Misty hoped she wouldn't catch her watery eyes, just wanting to keep her happy and feeling better for the afternoon.  
  
"You okay?" She heard, and Cordelia stopped their walk when she, of _course_ , noticed a small pool gathering in the corner of Misty's eye, placing a hand on either of Misty's hips so she couldn't go anywhere until she answered.  
  
_Shit_.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm okay!" Misty insisted brightly, shifting her pile of picnic supplies to one arm while she used the other to hug Cordelia lightly around her neck, "I just get to thinkin' about things sometimes, about everything... How lucky I am to be here, and with you. Gettin' to walk through this park with this basket of _delicious_ food I got t' make, hearin' the birds and smellin' the flowers, feelin' the sun on my back... All with you by my side. Gettin' to listen to you laugh and hold your hand... I just get lost sometimes in how beautiful and _light_ and everythin' up here is."  
  
Misty shrugged at the end of her makeshift explanation, hoping it hadn't come out _too_ sappy, because though it hadn't been the real reason for her tears in that moment, it had still been the truth. She was truly grateful for every day she got to spend back in the realm of the living, especially when it involved nature, Cordelia, or both simultaneously.  
  
Cordelia nodded and gave her a gentle smile at the explanation, dropping one of her hands from Misty's hips and moving the other to wrap around her waist, starting up their walk once again.  
  
"Here, is this is a good spot?" Misty finally pointed to a spot next to the trunk of a giant oak tree a few moments later, perfectly shaded with just the right amount of sunshine peeking through the branches.  
  
"This is perfect, sweetie." Cordelia nodded, giving Misty a kiss on her cheek simply because she was close and her smile was just so _cute,_ looking so proud of herself and the work she'd done. Misty nodded and worked quickly to spread out their setup, expertly laying down the blanket and arranging their food and sparkling wine beautifully, along with a couple of pillows Cordelia had grabbed on their way out the door and a polaroid camera before settling with her legs crossed in the middle of it all, patting the empty space next to her for Cordelia to join.  
  
"Oh, Misty, this looks amazing! You made so much, how long were you working?!" Cordelia had to take a few moments to regulate her breathing and bring her heart rate down, feeling it beating faster in her chest when she saw just how much food had been made and packed for them that afternoon.  
  
She quickly followed suit and curled up alongside Misty, who blushed profusely at Cordelia's endless string of compliments and even deeper when she reached around her waist and squeezed warmly.  
  
"It didn't take too long, 'bout an hour? I was with Coco talkin' for awhile earlier, I hung around with Ambrose for a minute and then I saw the blanket hangin' on the line and it came to me. I had a bunch of pots and the oven goin' at the same time, I'm pretty good at multitaskin', y'know!" She giggled, grabbing a plate from the stack and collecting her first round of food, and then filling a plate for Cordelia.  
  
They ate in silence for awhile snuggled up together like that, sharing smiles and soft giggles along with playfully taking candid photos of each other, until a dark, blank look crossed Cordelia's face and she set her plate down, a few bites of the dessert Misty had packed left on the dish.  
  
"Hey? You okay, honeybee?" Misty asked softly, setting her own plate down and bringing a hand up to stroke Cordelia's hair sweetly, hoping it comforted her from whatever it was that had crossed her mind.  
  
"So... Who told you?" She asked simply, her voice quiet and wavering, "Who told you what today was?" She turned and pulled back just enough to make eye contact with Misty, the rest of her face emotionless but her big, beautiful eyes we're filled with tears.  
  
Misty flushed at her words, looking down at the blanket between them before she sighed and took a deep breath, hoping Cordelia didn't hate her for knowing her secret and that she didn't misunderstand Misty just wanting to make her day a little brighter.  
  
"'M sorry, Delia... Coco told me this morning, because Queenie mentioned somethin' to her. Only because I asked if she'd seen you all day, and then she told me that Queenie had said that you might need a little space today, or that you might be a little quieter than usual. I'm so sorry... I just wanted to do this to make you smile... And maybe take your mind off of it all, just for a little while."  
  
Cordelia looked back at her in silence for awhile, and Misty was afraid for a moment that she was going to start yelling at her or to try to leave her behind out of anger, but instead Cordelia just _crumbled_ , shifting closer and snuggling as far as she could into her chest, sobbing wildly into Misty's dress.  
  
Misty was a little taken aback at the action, but as soon as her body caught up to her brain she wrapped her arms tightly around Cordelia and began to rock her softly, rubbing her hands along her back in slow, wide circles to help ease her cries.  
  
"Shhh, _cher_... It's okay, honeybee. Let it out, just let it all go, I got you. I've got you, I love you... I love you, it's okay... You're okay, I promise. I got you..." She cooed softly, hoping the words were bringing her even an ounce of comfort.  
  
"I don't deserve you..." Cordelia cried, shivering as her wracking sobs subsided and gave way to softer, sadder cries, "I really don't. Here you are doing all of this just to see me happy, and I'm _ruining_ it by crying over my dead, horrible ex-husband... I'm the one who should be sorry... I'm _so_ sorry, you worked so hard... Misty, I hate him... I _hated_ him, so why am I still so sad he's gone? I have the girls, I have the school, I have _you_... That's enough, that's _more_ than enough. It should be enough..."  
  
"Hey, hey, hush now..." Misty comforted, giving her a squeeze, "You didn't ruin a damn thing, Delia. Of course you'd be sad, you probably pictured this day lookin' a whole lot different when you first got married, huh?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"It's okay to cry, _cher_ , even over him. I know he was an awful son of a bitch for the last little while, the man came after me with a _gun_ , for cryin' out loud... But you loved him for a long time, you did everything you could to see the best in him and you cared about him. Just because he turned out shitty doesn't mean you aren't allowed to miss what you had before it all went wrong, Delia. You must'a had a few good times together too, huh? When you were younger?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"See? So that's what your heart is missin' right now, is all those things. It---"  
  
"But I _shouldn't_." Cordelia interrupted, hiccuping, and Misty had to beg her heart not to explode in that second at how soft and adorable the noise was, "I shouldn't be missing all of that when I've got so much better now... I've got you. I've got _you_ , right in front of me and you're _perfect_ , you're practically a fucking angel on earth and I'm so in love with you, you shouldn't have to put up with this. I feel so guilty that you have to listen to all this, that I'm still feeling _anything_ because of him... You don't deserve that..." She began to cry again, and Misty held her tight as she processed the wording Cordelia had used.  
  
_So in love with you._  
  
Of course they'd said I love you in the time Misty had been back as a short and sweet profession of their precious and beyond friendship type of bond, they'd even exchanged it multiple times that afternoon alone. Misty knew that what she had with Cordelia was way past platonic by now, even though they had never spoken it aloud or really even kissed to make it official; Their hands constantly tangled when they were seated or standing close enough, and Cordelia always made sure to bid Misty good morning and goodnight each day, along with tucking her in under the sheets of their shared bed and making sure that she was always warm enough and able to fall asleep easily by her side, that even in her dreams she knew that she was protected and safe. But hearing Cordelia say the words in that particular order, on that particular day in that particular snuggly position together, it stole the breath from Misty's lungs and refused to give it back.  
  
"You're in love with me, Delia?" She finally verbalized after a few moments of being slightly shaken by the sentiment, a wide smile breaking out across her face that she only half tried to hide by shyly taking her bottom lip between her teeth.  
  
It seemed as though Cordelia froze for a moment, stiffening in Misty's arms, but she almost immediately relaxed again, a soft grin of her own curling her lips.  
  
"Well that _is_ what I said, isn't it." She smirked, stretching up just slightly to press a soft kiss to Misty's jaw. "I am. I do love you, so very much. I really thought I was being obvious by now, with you in my bed every night, among other things!" She giggled, sniffling for the final time and drying any remaining tear tracks on her cheeks.  
  
Misty groaned playfully, giving Cordelia a teasing squeeze around her middle and pulled her closer, burying her face in Cordelia's shoulder bashfully.  
  
"Y'know me, I need every lil thing spelled out right in front of me or I'm totally oblivious! Oh no, Coco was right... I _am_ a useless lesbian." She giggled, her heart melting when she felt Cordelia's hands squeeze hers, and she realized a moment later she was trying to get her to make eye contact again.  
  
She was met with an ever so slight smirk on Cordelia's face, and her own flushed deep red when she noticed the warm, sultry look that now occupied her chocolate coloured eyes.  
  
"Yes?" She tried to tease back, her heart beginning to pound in her chest at that _look_ boring deep into her soul.  
  
"Well, my darling, I certainly don't think you're useless! But I don't want you to feel oblivious for a moment longer, so how about I spell it out right now for you... Please kiss me?"  
  
Misty couldn't resist _that_ , smiling shyly and nodding so Cordelia knew it was okay to continue, the breath vanishing from her lungs as Cordelia's unbelievable lips caught her own, moving slowly and encouraging her to reciprocate.  
  
When they parted again a few moments later, both breathless and red-faced from the exchange, Misty stared blankly at Cordelia for a few moments, before she couldn't help but burst out laughing at the lightness and pure joy filling her chest from how good it had felt to kiss her like that.  
  
"What?" Cordelia smiled at Misty's adorable outburst, confused but her heart filling with love for her at the sweetness of the sound. Misty shook her head, still giggling as she picked up her earlier discarded drink and took a sip, still smiling as the cool liquid slid down her throat and she wrapped Cordelia up in her arms once again.  
  
"Nothing, nothing... Just never thought I'd ever get to do _that_ , with you of all people. Why haven't we been doing this for _months_? You could have taken any moment this whole time to kiss me like that! We coulda been makin' out like teenagers for months by now!" She scrunched her nose up playfully, teasing her lovingly for taking so long to admit to their mutual feelings. In response Cordelia simply smiled sweetly at the silliness of the gesture, hugging Misty tight and keeping her as close as she could.  
  
She knew the real reasons why she had hesitated to lay her feelings for Misty out on the table, a mixture of anxiety and heartache left behind from the man who had come before her, and the fear that if she let Misty in as more than her closest friend the world would instantly crumble around them and she would lose yet another love. But she bit back those awful, sad truths for another day, not wanting to completely ruin the beautiful afternoon Misty had worked so hard on for her.  
  
"I truly don't know, darling. Now that we're here, though, I promise to never let another minute go by where you don't know how deeply, madly, utterly in love with you I am, plain and simple. Does that sound alright?"  
  
Misty nodded at the sweet little promise, nuzzling her nose against Cordelia's temple before pressing the softest, most adorable little round of kisses there.  
  
"Mm, it sure does... God, you're so beautiful. And if it's alright with _you_ , honeybee... Could I maybe start callin' you my girlfriend?"  
  
"I think I'd like that, sweetheart. Just as long as I can call you mine, too."  
  
"Y'know I been yours from the moment we met, right?"  
  
"Well, now I do! As I have been yours, my darling."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this little fluffy nugget, I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to read your comments, and you can come on over to Tumblr and say hi @ thismasterpieceis0nlymine, as well! ♡


End file.
